A Twisted Life
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Danny confessed his feelings toward Jo, and they discuss their feelings. What will their lives be after they discuss their feelings for each other?


It had been a week since Danny Desai had told Jo Masterson that he had always had feelings about her, even when he was with Lacey Porter. It had always been Jo, and Danny couldn't deny it any longer. Jo had waited to hear those words come out of Danny's mouth, but maybe things were different now.

In a weeks time their lives had been flipped upside down. Jo was kidnapped and held hostage by Charlie McBride, and when her father showed up to save her along with Danny and Lacey, Jo's mom ran out in front of Kyle's gun pointing towards Charlie's head. She demanded Kyle, the chief of police, to not shoot the man that was holding their daughter captive, simply because Charlie was Tess's other child that she had just found out about.

Since that night everything has been strange. It's not hard to notice that things between everyone was different than it had been, and Jo had to get away from things for a while. Only being sixteen there wasn't many places that she could go to get away from things. It wasn't like she lived in a different house and was only visiting her family, although that would be nice.

Charlie was living in the Masterson household and he was using the spare bedroom that was right across from Jo's room. Jo didn't feel comfortable because Charlie and Jo once had a relationship and now they were half sibilings. Danny was just as shocked as Jo, but just because Charlie was Jo's half sibiling did not take away the outrage that he had against Charlie.

Jo tried to get a long with Charlie the best that she could. After all they did share the same mom, but their past made it very weird for Jo. There were times where all she could think about was Charlie trying to destroy her life again, well Danny's life actually. Even though they were sibilings, Jo didn't know if they were ever going to have the appropriate relationship that a brother and sister should have. That just wasn't possible for them, and it never was going to be.

Jo, still not talking to Charlie, walked past him to get to the front door of their house. It was a Saturday morning and she was going over to Danny's place so that they could talk about the things that Danny had said to her the night before she was kidnapped by Charlie. Jo knew what she was going to say, but she kept thinking of different scenarios. She wanted this to go perfect, but she knew that Danny didn't have any idea what she was going to do.

Walking to Danny's house gave her plenty of time to be able and think about what she was going to say to Danny. How she was going to say that she had the same feelings for him that she's had for a long time. How she wanted to be with him but she was nervous about how Lacey was going to feel since Danny and Lacey had recently dated and broken up. The love triangle made things difficult, but Jo knew what she wanted.

Arriving at Danny's house, Jo took a deep breath and started to knock on the door. Danny wasn't shocked to see Jo standing in front of him when he had opened the front door. "Jo." He said with a soft smile as he moved out of the way so she could come in the house.

They had so many memories in this house, some good and some bad. The memory that replayed in Jo's mind the most was of Tara Desai, Danny's aunt that he allegedly killed but had recently confessed that it wasn't him who had killed her but his own father, Vikram Desai.

Karen Desai, Danny's mom, greeted Jo once she walked in the door, and Jo smiled at the blonde woman in front of her. "Hello Ms. Desai. I hope that this isn't getting in the way of anything that you two had planned."

With a soft smile Karen smiled and embraced Jo in a soft smile. Although things have been rocky between their families, Karen had always been fond of Jo, and she hoped that Jo knew that.

Danny led Jo up to his room so they could talk in private. When they arrived in his room Danny closed the door behind him and looked at her. "What's going on, Jo?" Danny asked her softly knowing the reason that they were talking. Without saying a word Jo walked over to Danny and pressed her lips against his. Each second made the kiss more intense, and Danny lowered his hands down to Jo's waist.


End file.
